dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Wurt
Wurt is a Character exclusive to Don't Starve Together, who was released on October 24, 2019.Hallowed Nights and Wurt available October 24th! (And more!) Forum post posted on October 18, 2019 Like Wortox and Wormwood, she needs to be unlocked, either by purchasing the Wurt Chest, Wurt Deluxe Chest, or Starter Pack addon to the Megapack Bundle or by weaving her with 2700 Spools. She is a young, curious Merm Guard. Origin Hallowed Nights Has Returned and Wurt has Arrived + much more! Posted on October 24, 2019. On a Hallowed Nights night, Wickerbottom reads a scary story to Webber and Wendy as they sit around a Fire Pit in the swamp. They are attacked by a mob of Merms, who trample through their camp as they take chase. Wurt follows them until she steps on Wickerbottom's book (Which looks like the popular fairytale Hansel and Gretel). She takes immediate interest in the story and takes a seat at the base of a Spiky Tree as the survivors and Merms battle. After taking out the Merms and Spiders, a Tentacle takes them all out and one of their Candy Bags lands near Wurt. She helps herself to a piece of candy and continues to enjoy the book. Special Power Wurt is able to craft the Royal Tapestry, facilitating the creation of the King of the Merms whose existence buffs the stats of all Merms, Loyal Merm Guards, and Wurt herself. Merms and Wurt players can tell the King is active by a change in physical appearance. By trading the King Fishes, the player can receive Kelp Fronds, Seeds, specific Crop Seeds, Rot, Tentacle Spots, and certain Trinkets. She can also craft Craftsmerm Houses, which house Merms, and Merm Flort-ifications, which house Loyal Merm Guards. She can befriend Merms by feeding them, and they can help her fight, chop trees, and mine boulders. So as to not leave out any other players who are not Merms, she can craft a Clever Disguise for them to wear. Wurt can craft Marsh Turf, which increases her movement speed when walked upon by 30% (do not add with road bonus). She can also see where Tentacles are hiding. Drowning in the Ocean will only give Wurt 50% Wetness. She keeps her full inventory (though she will still drop her Hand slot item) and none of her stats are affected. In addition she won't drop tools when she has high Wetness. Bunnymen and others creatures that attack Webber & Wortox are instead neutral with her. Durians and Kelp Fronds (raw, cooked or dried) won't make her lose Health or Sanity when eaten. Furthermore, any Vegetables/Fruits/Butterfly Wings will give her 33% extra Hunger, with Durians giving 60% extra instead. Keeping a living Fish, Eel or Ocean Fishes in her inventory gives her 3.3 Sanity per minute. Fish held by Wurt will stay alive longer. Sanity increase doesn't stack if more than 1 live fish is in inventory. Wurt can read Books, but won't trigger their effect. Instead she'll either gain or lose Sanity depending on the Book she reads: *Birds of the World: +50 *On Tentacles: +50 *Sleepytime Stories: +33 *The End is Nigh!: -33 *Applied Horticulture: -33 Disadvantages Because she hates Pigs and they hate her, they will attack her on sight. If she gives a Pig her Clever Disguise, they will become neutral but can't be befriended. She also cannot trade with the Pig King. Wurt can't eat any Meats products or Eggs. This includes Fish, but not Butterfly Wings. When she holds Fish Meat, Fish Morsels, or Spoiled Fish, she will lose 4.4 sanity per minute. Tips * In order to use the DIY Royalty Kit the player has to wait for a Merm to take the position as the King then feed them. * Fist Full of Jam and Ratatouille are good alternatives to Meatballs for winter, as they can be prepared with one Berry/Vegetable and three Ice providing 49.9 and 33.3 Hunger (after the 33% boost) respectively. Fist Full of Jam takes a while to rot, and with Wurt's hunger boost, Fist Full of Jam is a solid and cheap food for her. * Butter Muffin is another good food for Wurt because of its cheap recipe a Butterfly Wings, 1 vegetable and 2 twigs. * Trail Mix is a good early healing alternative requiring only one Roasted Birchnut, two Berries, and a Twig. * Meat isn't entirely useless to Wurt. Meat can be converted into Eggs which can be used to make Fist Full of Jam by putting 1 Berries and 3 Eggs into a Crockpot. Trivia * Wurt's existance was accidentally leaked on October 12, 2019 when her Essential Wurt skin item was found in a Klei developer's Steam inventory.Return of Data Mining, Art Assets, Model Dumping & More! (SPOILERS!) thread, post by Kynoox_. Posted on October 12, 2019. * She has a unique idle animation in which she itches one of her horns. * When she was first implemented, she had many lines that implied she, like other Merms, could see in the dark. Most lines were later changed to remove reference to night vision. She will still say that she can "still see" when a Torch goes out, however. Gallery Sounds References Category:Characters